


Attention

by not_today_miniature_Satan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Poorly written, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today_miniature_Satan/pseuds/not_today_miniature_Satan
Summary: After snagging the attention of two twisted boys, how will Y/N make it through her first year and possibly final year of high school? As their obsession grows fir her attention the boys go to extreme means to call her there own.ormy poorly written first attempt of a fanfiction, featuring yandere! Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Have fun ig <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Pre-logue

**Author's Note:**

> this story is still in the development phase as I keep changing the plot and ending but I will try updating consistently!

Oikawa was used to people's stares, lustful ones, ones of jealousy or affectionate one from his many fans. He's used to being the centre of attention, having everyone's eyes on him. He was the star, the great king, and yet here you are not even sparing him a glance.

It was the first day of school, he was meet with a crowd of admirers, shedding their grievances as they had not seen him for weeks. They presented Oikawa with gifts, both handmade and souvenirs they gathered during holidays. Gazing over the crowd that when he noticed this small, almost insignificant girl.

Your head was down, trying to pass through the wall of flesh made by his fan club. Not even looking up at him, not taking notice of him even though he had given you all of his attention. You just pulled your scarf up higher around your neck and shuffled past people, occasionally giving 'excuse me' and 'pardon me'. Did you give these extras attention while neglecting his own existence?

Oh, how this angered him, how you angered him. Who were you, some little first-year who just brushed off Aoba Johsia heartthrob? You ignoring him has set something off inside of him. He wanted, no craved your attention. This petty act of yours would not last long now he has his sights set on you.

I want her eyes on me, only me.

Iwaizumi was at practice when he meet her. Lunchtime practice was nice, simple, less hectic than afternoon practice with the entire team. Practising his spike, he needed to improve if they were to go against Shiratorizawa.

He had drawn it up to fate that you had shown up at the gym during that break. He was packing up, satisfied with his progress when he felt it, your gaze. It made him felt so hot, like lava flowed through his veins. Whipping his head around to the side doors, your eyes meet.

It was like all those rom-coms Oikawa made him watch. Everything stopped, it was just the two of you. Iwaizumi didn't know what to expect. A small first-year definitely wasn't it, but you were everything he could have wanted. Until you disappeared, head ducking behind the door and footstep quickly patted away. And everything thing returns to how it was, cold, grey, monotone.

Iwaizumi was once fine with this, but now that he has had a taste, he needed more. He lusted for your attention, your presence, whatever it was that made everything so bright for those few moments.

I need her, I must have her. She will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

When having to describe yourself you would say you are average, maybe a bit on the small side with height, but average. Middle of the pack with everything. You blend in with the crowd and honestly, that was not really a problem for you.

For example, right now, you sat at your desk, almost right in the middle of the classroom. You wanted the window seat or even one in the back rows, but the human traffic jam had delayed you entering school. So this is what you had to settle for.

It was lunch and being the first day of school, with your withdrawn personality, you had no one to sit with. But that's okay, you told yourself. You could use this time to choose after-school activities. The sheet with all the activities was placed on your desk. However, you didn't need to look at it to know what you wanted to do.

Volleyball club, you had heard that Aoba Johsia had pretty impressive teams. Teams that could rival the best in Sendai. You always had a fascination with volleyball, but never the opportunity to play at your middle school as they just didn't have a club for it. This year you had a chance, though, to finally be on the court and play an actual game.

On the sheet, next to the words 'Volleyball club' it had the date for tryouts, which was subsequently today. Although you felt as this was badly planned, it was one of the top schools in your prefecture. They might want to get to training the new members right away. You also thanked your Mother for making you pack your sports uniform just in case.

After setting a reminder on your phone to pick up some food to thank your mother, you get your own lunch for your bag. Wanting to have enough energy for this afternoon's tryouts, it would be a shame to play on a hungry stomach.

On a few floors up, the third years were catching up and making small talk, or in Oikawa's case flirting with anything female.

He may have met someone who caught his interest this morning, but she was just some first year. In no way did you have the same appeal as the girls in his grade. Oikawa had to give you some credit though, you kept popping into his head. Even now, when he was catching up the 'goddess' of the third year, there you were in the back of his mind.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at Oikawa's shenanigans, throwing his empty juice box at his head before turning back to chatting with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He wanted to have his lunch so he could go to practice. Maybe he would see that little angel again. In only a couple of hours, had he unknowingly given you such a title and even place your position above a couple of others in his heart.

Ignoring Oikawa as he squawked at him, Iwaizumi got up to leave for the gym. After saying bye to his classmates and essentially dragging Oikawa away from his fan club, they were on track for practice.

"Usually your the one who tells me not to work too hard, yet here you are training in both breaks. What's this about Iwa-chan?" Oikawa was not too thrilled to be hauled across the school, so he decided to tease his child-hood friend instead of helping him set up a net.

"I want to work on my spikes, and I think you need to work on your sets. You've gotten sloppy over the break." Iwaizumi suggested, trying to hit a soft spot for Oikawa. If Oikawa had found out that Iwaizumi wanted a girl to see him doing his best spike, he would never live that teasing down. But who was Oikawa? He was talented at reading people and had known Iwaizumi since they were young. He knew something was up.

"Oh ho, what's this? Iwa-chan do you perhaps want to get better? Did you get jealous of all those girls looking at me today?" Although Oikawa was indeed a genius when it came to reading his team he was, luckily for Iwaizumi, he was no mind reader.

"Shut it, Shittykawa! While you were caught up with your fan club, you missed morning practice." Imaizumi retorted, knowing if he had answered even one of his setters question it would spiral and they would get nothing done this lunch.

During morning practise the coach had pulled Iwaizumi aside, one to grill him about Oikawa's absence and two, remind him that as the vice-captain, it would require him to come to the tryouts instead of afternoon practice. He wouldn't have minded going to the try-outs if it was to pick out players, but it wasn't for some students. This was their opportunity to get close to Oikawa.

"Aish! you have never cared about me skipping practice, why does it matter now?" Oikawa whined, he had noticed how his friend changed the subject, making a slight note of it in his mind.

"You are now the captain of the team, you need to take more responsibility. The first and seconds years will look up to you," Pausing his brief lecture when he saw a slight movement at the gym doors. Iwaizumi had hoped to see you again. Unfortunately, it was only Matsu and Maki coming in for training too.

Resigning himself to not seeing you for a while, Iwaizumi accepted his fate of not having a peaceful practice. Oh, how he wished he could spend time with his little angle instead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the benches in the locker room you were clinging to your gym bag. It held her change of clothes, which you were meant to be changing into. However with so many others in the room right now you couldn't bring yourself to strip down. It felt weird getting changed in front of strangers, regardless of gender. You would rather change away from the prying eyes of others. You had decided to just wait for them to leave so you could change in peace. 

As you waited, giggles and murmurs of the other girls grew, drawing some attention to the group that it stems from. Hush whisper slowly grew from their little spot from one of the corners in the room, where they were situated till it seemed that the girlish giggles and blushing checks filled the room. Why? What could cause such a reaction from them? 

You didn't need to ask luckily, social interaction wasn't their forte. Apparently, though the tryouts were going to be unisex even though the volleyball teams were sorted by gender. This meant that the captain and vice-captains of the teams would also be overseeing the practice with the coaches. 

Like the tryouts weren't already stressful, they decided to throw that on top of it. You were not too excited about the additional eyes that would be scrutinizing you. But that still didn't explain why the girls sudden rush of excitement with this news.

After some reluctance, you asked the closest girl to yourself to see if there was something you were missing.

"Oh, you are a first-year so you might not know, but the boy's team has quite a few lookers on their team. Especially the Captain, not only is he handsome, but he is also blessed with a beautiful mind." The brunette gushed, she seemed to be rather fond of the boy's captain. or boys in general. But at least that had answered your question. With a small nod, you ended your interaction.

Within the short amount of time you were distracted with the other girl, the locker room seemed to have cleared out, only a few girls remained. This being a much better time, you started to change into your sports uniform. Being late to tryouts would not set a good impression on the coaches or captains.

Little did you know you had already left quite an impression on some of the captains. The boys were not expecting you to show up to tryouts at all in all actuality. For Iwaizumi it was a distant thought, you had shown up during a lunchtime practice but he had drawn it up to a coincidence. 

Oikawa, however, was solely focused on the guys warming up, you were but a distant memory, something he had put on the back burner of his mind right now.

However, when you joined the others on the court, it was hard to have you as anything except a forethought. Iwaizumi was thrilled to see you, even if he didn't let it show. To see you so soon again was a blessing. He had been disappointed that he hadn't seen you during breaks in classes. He had honestly no idea how to even begin looking for you and yet you have appeared right in front of him. It seemed like tryouts weren't going to be so boring this year.

Oikawa on the other hand was, conflicted. He was pleased to see you. You were at tryouts which meant you had an interest in volleyball, or maybe even him. Did you actually pay attention to him this morning? The could explain why you are here. but since you had come out of the locker room, you haven't even spared him a glance. This filled his chest, that was once bursting with pride, now with sinking disappointment. He couldn't tell why though.

While warming up with the other girls on the court you could feel a couple of burning gazes on you. It unsettled you, looking around, to find two tall boys glaring at you made you felt rather intimidated. You had barely done anything since you got here, what had gotten this reaction? 

Looking away as quickly as you saw them, you decided just to keep you head down to avoid there gaze. Recognizing the girl next to you as the same one you had talked to in the locker room you decided you needed a distraction, even if your social skills were comparable to a nervous animal's.

"Uh, Hey. Do you play volleyball?" Wanting to immediately kick yourself for asking such a dumb question. No shit she plays volleyball, why else would she be here.

However, she didn't mind your lack of brain cells that created such a dumb alinement of words. She laughed heartily before responding " Yeah, Imma wing spiker, I've played since elementary. I really like the game, y'know. How bout you?"

"Oh, I have played since my second year of middle school. I'm a Libero though." You seriously thank the lords for this girls ability to make a conversation for you. The glares in the back of your head made you far too nervous to continue talking, trailing off at the end.

"Haha, that makes sense, y'know with your height. Imma second year, names Hakazuki Meji. Just call me Meji, sports hierarchy is so stuffy." Meji gabbed her thumb to her chest, giving you a big grin to making the latter much more relaxed after being a nervous wreck for the last couple of minutes.

"My name is L/N Y/N, I'm a first-year, thank you Meji-senpai. Please take care of me." You had given Meji a bow after the introduction, which only got a disgruntled sound from her in return, your mind started racing, seeing if you had somehow annoyed her.

"I guess senpai is fine, now help me stretch runt. we don't want to be getting hurt too soon." Making you stand normally before you guys started to do other stretches. 

While making some small talk you had learnt that the to boys, practically men, that were glaring at you were actually the captain and vice-captain of the Boy's Volleyball team. That actually left more question then answers as you have never interacted with either of them. (which was half of the reason they were glaring at her but let's not talk about that). You had actually remembered earlier today when you were exploring the school you were caught kinda peeking at the boy with spiky hair while he was in the gym, could that be it?

You had made a mental note to apologize to him once this tryout period was over because your heart seriously couldn't take that glare he was (unknowingly) giving you. 

With that tryouts begun. Your skill level was actually much higher than that of many of the girls, Which surprised you. Within the group of about 25 girls, you could be placed within the top ten. Some failed to do basic moves, like receives, set or spikes. Movements and skills are critical for the positions they apparently played.

It was made apparent within the first 15 minutes of the tryouts, who here played Volleyball and who here didn't. Hearing Meji sigh, she explained that it was rather common for this to happen. Girls would just sign up for volleyball after hearing it was unisex tryout think it was a chance to bond with Oikawa, one of the captains of the club. 

Poor guy, he probably just wanted to do his club activities without being swarmed by girls. You couldn't help but send the captain a sympathetic glance, which he lowkey reviled in. 

Yes, that's right, look at me little one. only me. He had no clue what you were talking about but he felt your eyes on him, so it didn't matter.

The boys pretended to be invested in the tryouts, which wasn't a complete lie. They were, just they didn't have eyes for the new player, you kept dragging away their attention. Oikawa had to admit, your skills weren't bad. You had a solid foundation with technique and practice, your reflexes were nothing to scoff at either. It just seemed that you doubted your ability and hesitated when the ball came your way.

Iwaizumi was actually quite satisfied with you, he was originally a bit put out, thinking you might have only come here for Oikawa. But looking at your serious expression and dedicated movements, he realised you had actually applied because you like volleyball. As sad as that sounds, it doesn't apply to many of the players. Your skills would definitely be enough to land you on the team, maybe even as a regular on the starting line up.

They both knew that you had room to grow but enough potential to be suitable for the team. But Oikawa finally had some of your attention. Even if it was only a couple of glances, he liked it. He wasn't going to just give you away to be on some half punt team. No, he wanted you on his team, even if it was just a supporting role. 

That's right. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to the side, as inconspicuously as possible. He wanted you as the manager of his team, no one made home crave attention like this, you needed to be around more, so he schemed to use his childhood friend to help.

Iwaizumi on the other hand didn't have any complaints, Oikawa recognized your skill and now he got to spend more time around his angle. The plan was simple rather. Convince the girl team to let you go, then persuade the coaches to let you become the manager. 

Soon the tryouts had ended. You were quite happy with the result, although you wouldn't know till the end of the week if you got into the club, you felt you had performed well. Meji was also confident, but that seemed to be default part of her personality. Going back to the locker rooms to change then head home as the sun began to set. You had no idea about the manipulation that had begun.

As you left, the coaches and leading students began to talk about potential teammates for the boys club. Oikawa had already made note of first years that came from Kitagawa Daiichi, they showed potential he could easily mould, this made it look like he had actually paid attention.

The coaches then began to discuss the girl's club. When your name had come up Iwaizumi followed the plan. "Actually, instead of letting L/N-san become apart of the girl's volleyball club, we wanted her to become the manager for the boy's volleyball club."

"That would be a complete waste though, she signed up for our club anyway. It would be unfair to make her your manager." The leader of the girl volleyball club, Kirei, said otherwise. She thought it was stupid to have such a good player work as a manager instead.

Oikawa had already thought of that though, he quickly followed up with, "Yeah it would be, we intended to ask her tomorrow about the position. Also, it wouldn't matter if Y/N-chan became apart of the girls club, she is a first-year, being on the court would be incredibly rare because you guys already have a libero."

"but she wouldn't be able to practice and grow as a player if she is your manager." Kirie honestly didn't want you to become the manager, she knew you would be in close contact with the boy's volleyball team, which she wasn't too fond of that idea.

"We already thought of that, we would just give her some time to practice too, she wouldn't have that many school responsibilities yet. She will have more time after school." Iwaizumi helped put the nail in the coffin, they needed to convince the coaches, not the captains. However, they showed they were in need of a manager and happy with there current selection so the old coach could only sigh.

"Fine but L/N will have to go through a trial period to see if she even wants the position." With that verdict the boys had won this battle, the meeting moved forward. 

You had unknowingly become a member of the opposite gender club by the manipulation of this pair. They were both excited, Iwaizumi thought this was one step closer to getting to know the light of his life, while Oikawa was able to feed his growing curiosity about you. And you? Well after picking up your mothers favourite dessert you went home and fell asleep, turns out you were really tired after practice. If only you knew what had happened while you were in dreamland.


End file.
